Davbi
by Detective88
Summary: Life is full of love and danger with death and rebirth and following the footsteps of his father, the young prince David will learn that love is a song that never ends.
1. The Cast

Hey, you guys. Raina again. It's time for another parody. This time on the movie _"Bambi."_ Inspired by Jessy's _"Land Before Time"_ parody, the characters in the story are mostly going to be gijinkas which are half-animal, half human beings. This was one of the heartwarming films of my childhood and I just found out that Walt Disney actually enjoyed working on this when he was still alive.I also thought that David and Anne Marie(from the All Dogs Go to Heaven movies) should be the main couple because they remind me so much of Cody and Penny from "The Rescurers" and I think they make a really cute couple. Anyways, onto the story. I don't own "_All Dogs Go to Heaven movies", "Pocahontas", "The Sword in the Stone"_, etc.

Summary: Life is full of love and danger with death and rebirth and following the footsteps of his father, the young prince David will learn that love is a song that never ends.

* * *

**Davbi**

The Cast

Bambi...David(All Dogs Go to Heaven 2)(as a wolf gijinka)

Thumper...Timmy Turner(The Fairly Oddparents)(as a cat gijinka)

Flower...B.O Skunk(Tex Avery's Little Tinker)

Bambi's Mother...Pocahontas(Pocahontas)(as a wolf gijinka)

The Great Prince of the Forest(Bambi's Father)...John Smith(Pocahontas)(as a wolf gijinka)

Friend Owl...Archemedes(The Sword in the Stone)

Faline...Anne-Marie(All Dogs Go to Heaven)(as a wolf gijinka)

Thumper's Girlfriend...Trixie Tang(The Fairly Oddparents)(as a cat gijinka)

Flower's Girlfriend...The Girl Skunk(Tex Avery's Little Tinker)(I don't know if I should call her Lilly or Foxy)

Thumper's Siblings...Danny Fenton and Jazz Fenton(Danny Phantom), Mac(Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends), Lilo Pelekai(Lilo and Stitch), Robyn Starling(Tom and Jerry: The Movie), Princess Camille(Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland) and Jinmay(Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go)(all as cat gijinkas)

Faline's Mom...Mija(Happily Ever After Fairy Tales for Every Child: The Little Mermaid)

* * *

There you go. I'll start this up as soon as I can. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 1: A Prince is Born

This is the first chapter in which the young prince is born.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Prince is Born**

Voice: _** Love is a song that never ends**_

_**Life may be swift and fleeting**_

_**Hope may die yet love's beautiful music**_

_**Comes each day like the dawn**_

_**Love is a song that never ends**_

_**One simple theme repeating**_

_**Like the voice of a heavenly choir**_

_**Love's sweet music flows on**_

Off-screen chorus: _**Like the voice of a heavenly choir**_

_**Love's sweet music flows on**_

* * *

It is a beautiful and peaceful day in the forest of Andalasia, where animals, creatures and gijinkas(or half animal-half human) and monsters lived, sometimes being threatened by the Huntsclan. A brown/yellow owl with a brown beak and feet flew and landed on the tree branch, getting ready to sleep; his name was Archemedes. Archemedes walked inside the hole; he yawned and drifted off to sleep.

Outside a beaver named Norbert began to wake up from his sleep; he looked down and saw Archemedes snoring. Norbert yawned and stretched his body; his tail moved when his brother, Dagget used his tail as a blanket. On the nest, a Pidgey gave the two chicks a stick of berries. The two began to fight as another Pidgey watched and ate the berries off, causing the other two to stop.

* * *

Meanwhile by the burrow, a little cat gijinka got out. He was a 3 year old boy with blue eyes, a pink shortsleeve shirt, pink cap, blue pants and shoes and he had brown cat ears and a tail with claws; he's Timmy Turner. He yawned and leaned against the branch. Suddenly, a firefly named Ray flew around the forest.

"Princess Pocahontas has a new son! De young prince is born!" Ray called, spreading the word.

Timmy and baby siblings poked their heads out of the burrow; they ran out.

The birds, Blu, Jewel and their kids watched the other birds flew by and knew that a newcomer is here. They flew to catch up to them. Norbert and Dagget finished eating and ran off. Archemedes is still asleep, but woke up from the thumping noises.

"Wake up, wake up!" shouted Timmy. "Wake up, Archemedes!"

Archemedes woke up and groaned, "Oh, what now? Hey, what's going on out here?"

"Wake up!" Timmy shouted. "It happened, the new prince is born!"

"I'm gonna see it." said Timmy's sister, Robyn Starling.

"Come on, we better hurry up!" Timmy and his siblings ran off.

* * *

Later on, inside the thicket, everyone stared at a young woman with long black hair, tan skin, brown eyes, an orange mark on her arm and she wore an Indian dress with only one shoulder strap. She also had a black wolf tail and ears; she's Pocahontas, wife of the Great Prince of Andalasia and the baby's mother.

"Well, look at him." a zebra named Marty said as everyone looked at the baby wolf gijinka that had blonde hair, yellow wolf ears and a tail and he was in his blue blanket and having a red loincloth. Archemedes entered the room and smiled at Pocahontas and her baby. Timmy, his siblings and his parents Jack and Maddie came into the room as well.

"Well, this is quite the occasion." Archemedes smiled. "Yes sir, it isn't everyday that a prince is born. You ought to be congratulated."

"Yes, congratulations, Pocahontas." said Milo Thatch.

"Thank you very much." Pocahontas smiled and turned to her baby. "Come on, wake up. We have company." The baby wolf gijinka opened his blue eyes and stared at the crowd.

"Hello." greeted Cynder.

"Hello, little prince." said Marge.

"Hello, young prince." said another one of Timmy's siblings, Princess Camille. The baby looked confused as he saw Archemedes who smiled some more. He leaned closer as the baby got scared. Archemedes chuckled and smiled at the baby who smiled back.

"Look, he's trying to get up." said Timmy. He and the other saw the baby trying to get up on the ground, so he tries to walk. The baby takes another attempt to get up, but this time it works and he walks a bit. Timmy is impressed as he looked between the baby's legs, but the baby looks at Timmy curiously. Timmy then walks around he baby, like if taking a check on him. He then sees that the baby is kind of wobbly and turns to his parents and sibs.

"Kind of wobbly, isn't he?" said Timmy.

"Timmy!" Maddie scolded.

"Well, he is." Timmy looked at the baby. "Aren't you?" the baby nodded in agreement, before he let a wolf growl, though a weak one that scared Timmy away and makes the boy/wolf gijinka back away into Pocahontas's lap. The crowd chuckles at that.

Archemedes stopped laughing, "Looks to me like he's getting kind of sleepy." He watched the baby yawning as Pocahontas picked him up in her arms, "I think it's time we all left." Everyone began to leave the thicket. Jack and Maddie are about to leave the room with the other children, but they turn around and saw Timmy trying to look inside the baby's mouth for sharp teeth while he yawns.

"Timmy, come on." Jack said. Timmy heard and ran to his father, but he looked back at Pocahontas.

"Whatcha gonna call him?" Timmy asked.

"Well...I think I'll call him...David." said Pocahontas.

"David..." Timmy repeated and ponders for a few seconds. He nodded, "Yeah, I guess it sounds alright." he then left the thicket.

Pocahontas smiled at her son, "David...my little David." she kissed her son's forehead, knowing that he has a great future when he grows up.

From the cliff, not too far away, a young man with blonde hair, a light blue shirt, dark blue pants, brown boots, a yellow wolf ears and a tail watches the scene; he's John Smith, Pocahontas's husband, David's father and the Great Prince of Andalasia. John Smith smiles lightly knowing that when David grows up, he'll be a good successor like he is.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

The next chapter is where David learns to talk and where he meets up with Timmy and makes a new friend B.O. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 2: David Learns to Talk

Here is the chapter where David learns to talk.

* * *

**Chapter 2: David Learns to Talk**

A few years later, Pocahontas walked through the forest as young David, now a 4 year old and wearing a sweater with red sleeves, blue pants and sneakers, but he still has the instincts, tail and ears of a wolf, is catchign up and he's finally walking. Norbert and Dagget are eating wood until they spotted David walking.

"Walking already? Well, what do you know?" Norbert smiled.

David is still walking around, catching up to his mother when Pocahontas saw Blu, Jewel, and their chicks. "Good morning, Pocahontas." Blu greeted.

"Good morning, Blu, Jewel." Pocahontas said.

"And where's the young prince, this...oh!" Jewel saw David as she and the bird family walked in front of him. "Good morning, David."

"Good morning, young prince." the chicks greeted. David watched the dragon and walked away, but he saw one chick coming back, "Goodbye." he went off.

Later on, David kept walking until... "Good morning, young prince." David turned and saw Mrs. Rabbit and her children Flopsy, Mopsy, Cottontail and Peter, smiling at him.

"Good morning, young prince." The bunnies greeted. David smiled and walked off until he saw something burowing in the bushes and it was coming towards him. Suddenly, Gopher popped out of the surface, "Good morning," He looked up at the sky. "Nice sunny day." he began to dig back underground as David looked at the hole. David smiled and ran to the tall grass, but he's having trouble because he's on top and fell onto the ground. Pocahontas, Maddie, Timmy(now at least 6 years old) and his brothers and sisters Danny(a black cat gijinka), Jazz(an orange cat gijinka) Robyn(a white cat gijinka), Camille(a teal cat gjinka), Mac(a brown cat gijinka), Jinmay(a pink cat gijinka) and Lilo(a red cat gijinka)(all of them had each color ears and tails) saw David on the ground.

"What's the matter?" Jazz asked.

"What happened?" Jinmay asked.

"Did the young prince fall down?" asked Timmy as Pochontas comforted her son.

"Is he hurt?" Danny asked.

"No, he's alright." Pochontas said.

"He doesn't walk very good, does he?" asked Timmy.

"Timmy!" Maddie scolded.

"Yes, mom." Timmy said.

"What did your father tell you this morning?" asked Maddie, crossing her arms.

Timmy sighed. "If you can't say something nice..." Timmy stopped for a moment, "...don't say nothing at all." This was embarrassing, anytime Timmy said something mean or disobeyed, he would always record a verse his father would tell him.

"Come on, David, get up, try again." Pocahontas said to her son.

"Come on, get up!" said Timmy.

"Come on, get up, David." said Camille, Danny, Jazz, Robyn, Mac, Lilo and Jinmay as David slowly and carefully got up. He and the other cat gijinkas walked, but they began to run playfully. The cat gijinkas laughed as they slid down the slope. They watched David, who stood tehre. David took a small step, but he slid down and the cat gijinkas laughed.

Timmy ran towards the log and stopped; he turned around and began to thump his foot. David and Timmy's sisters and brothers came.

"Timmy, what are you doing?" Mac asked.

"I'm thumping. It's crazy, but that's why they call me Timmy." Timmy said.

"That's why they call me Timmy." The echo in the log repeated which got Timmy's attention.

"Timmy!" Timmy shouted.

"Timmy" the echo repeated. Timmy grinned as he and the others ran through the log and out of it. They continued running around laughing and playing as the cat gijinkas hopped over the log and David stopped. The young wolf gijinka looked at it like he can't go any further.

"Come on, you can do it. Hop over it." said Timmy. He hopped over to the other side. "Like this." David smiled and began to move back. The other young cat gijinkas hop on the log, watched David getting ready. Suddenly they gasped and jumped off when David ran and hopped over, but only half of it.

Timmy shook his head, "You didn't hop far enough." David moved his leg to the side. "That's it! Now the other one." David did what Timmy said and moved his other leg, but its caught on his other leg. David began to lose balance while the cat gijinkas ran away and suddenly David fell on Timmy. Timmy lifted his head up from the bottom David is on, "What happened that time?" he got out of David.

Later, they saw the birds chirping and eating berries from the tree branches. They watched as the birds stopped and looked at the group. David tilted his head in confusion and looked at Timmy, asking him what those are.

"Those are birds." said Timmy.

"Brr...brr!" David tried to speak.

"Look, he's trying to talk!" Timmy said.

"Brr!" said David, looking at the birds.

"He's trying to say "bird"." Lilo said.

Timmy climbed on the rock and began to help the wolf gijinka, "Say "bird."

"Brr..." said David.

"Bird."

"Brr."

Timmy shook his head, "Bird!"

"Come on, bird!" Robyn said as the birds flew around of David as the other siblings helped David out.

David took a deep breath and shouted it out loud, "BIRD!" the cat gijinkas ran and ran towards Maddie and Pocahontas.

"He talked, he talked it!" Mac said.

"He talked, mom!" added Jinmay.

"The young prince said "bird!"" Camille added.

David smiled, "Bird, bird, bird, bird..." he stopped when he sawa butterfly fluttering past him. David looked at it and followed it. He chased it around. He began to spin until he saw that he lost the butterfly. Suddenly, he felt something on his tail and saw the butterfly on his tail.

"Bird!" said David.

"No, that's not a bird. That's a butterfly." said Timmy.

"Butterfly?" David asked and turned around, "Butter..." he saw that the buttefly is gone. He looked around and saw a patch of flowers, "Butterfly!"

"No, that's a flower." said Timmy.

"Flower?" asked David.

"Yes, it's pretty." Timmy sniffed the flowers.

"Pretty." David sniffed the flowers until he stopped. He and a skunk with white hair on his head and on his tummy and stripe on his back, black fur and a peach muzzle that was in the flowers rose up looking at each other.

"Flower!" said David.

"Me?" the skunk asked**(A/N: I imagine his young voice being Zach Tyler Eisen(Aang on "Avatar: the Last Airbender))**.

Timmy began to roll on the floor laughing like crazy. He then said, "That's not a flower! He's a little-"

"Oh, it's alright." the skunk said. "Call me B.O."

"Pretty, pretty, flower!" David shouted, causing the skunk, now known as B.O to fall.

B.O laughed, "Gosh!"

* * *

End of Chapter 2

The next chapter is where it starts to rain and it has a song that comes with it. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 3: Little April Shower

Here is the chapter with a song.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Little April Shower**

Later that day, David and Timmy kept walking in the forest having so much fun until the sky began thundering, meaning that the animals are going to expect a storm. They both looked up at the sky, which has dark clouds all over. The little wolf gijinka looked at Timmy.

"I think I better go home now." Timmy said and ran back home. David looked up at the sky while walking slowly until the thunder got louder, scaring little David.

* * *

Later, David and Pocahontas made it to the thicket and curled up to sleep after David yawned. Just then, David heard a noise that woke him up. He saw a drop landing on the ground before one landed on his nose. More and more raindrops fell and then it began to rain.

Female Choir: _**Drip, drip, drop**_

_**Little April Shower**_

_**Beating a tune as you fall all around**_

_**Drip, drip, drop**_

_**Little April Shower**_

_**What can compare with your beautiful sound?**_

_**Beautiful sound, beautiful sound**_

_**Drip, drop, drip, drop**_

Some of the animals began to find shelter from getting wet.

Male Choir: _** Drip, drip, drop**_

_**When the sky is cloudy **_

_**Your pretty music will**_

_**Brighten the day**_

_**Drip, drip, drop**_

_**When the sky is cloudy**_

_**You come along with a song right away**_

_**Come with your beautiful music**_

Both: _**Drip, drip, drop**_

_**Little April Shower**_

_**Beating a tune as you fall all around**_

_**Drip, drip, drop**_

_**Little April shower**_

_**What can compare with your beautiful sound?**_

A mouse named Jaq scurried off trying to avoid the rain drops. He ran and ran until a drop of rain fell on him. He hid under the mushroom shaking the water off until he saw Blu and Jewel running off and using their wings to keep their chicks dry.

_**Drip, drip drop**_

_**When the sky is cloudy**_

_**You come along with your pretty little song**_

_**Drip, drip, drop**_

_**When the sky is cloudy**_

_**You come along with your pretty little song**_

_**Happy little roundelay**_

_**Happy little roundelay**_

_**Song of the rainy day**_

_**Song of the rainy day**_

_**How I love to hear your patter**_

_**Pretty little pitter patter**_

_**Helter skelter when you pelter**_

_**Troubles always seem to scatter**_

Jaq watched them and ran under Jewel's tail. Once he saw his little nest, he made it inside.

_**Drip, drop, drop**_

_**Little April Shower**_

_**Beating a tune as you fall all around**_

_**Drip, drip, drop**_

_**Little April shower**_

_**What can compare with your beautiful sound?**_

Back at the thicket, Pocahontas was awake and watched her son go back to sleep. She looked up at the cloudy sky, knowing that she will expect something else beside rain. Without warning, a loud flash of lightning struck in the sky. David woke up with a frightened look as Pocahontas woke up. The little wolf gijinka looked around until another lightning flashed. David took cover by Pocahontas, very scared. The lightning flashed more times throughout the forest. Archemedes slept in his shelter until the lighting flashed, waking him up. He glared and turned around as he went back to sleep.

More lightning flashed, scaring David. At the hole, Timmy and his sisters and brothers watched until another lightning flashed, scaring Timmy. The lightning kept flashing, but it and the storm didn't last when everything began to calm down and the clouds began to clear up. Pocahonas saw David already asleep and no longer scared. She kissed her son on the forehead and went back to sleep with her tail curling onto him.

_**Drip, drip, drop**_

_**Little April shower**_

_**Beating a tune as you fall all around**_

_**Drip, drip, drop**_

_**Little April shower**_

_**What can compare with your beautiful sound?**_

_**Beautiful sound, mmm**_

* * *

End of Chapter 3

The next chapter is where David heads to the meadow where he meets his future wife, Anne-Marie, his father, John Smith and learns of the danger of the Man. Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 4: The Meadow

This is the chapter where David heads to the meadow.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Meadow**

Years later, David, now 8 years old and Pocahontas walked thorugh the forest to go somplace special that David has never been. "Mother, what are we going to do today?" David asked as he followed his mother.

"I'm going to take you to the meadow." Pocahontas replied.

"Meadow? What's a meadow?" asked David.

"It's a wonderful place." Pochontas answered.

"Then why haven't we been there before?" David asked.

"You weren't big enough." replied Pochontas.

"Mother, you know what?"

"What?"

"We're not the only wolf gijinkas in the forest."

"Who told you that?"

"Timmy told me."

"Well, he's right. There are many stranger creatures in the forest besides us." Pocahontas explained.

"Then why don't I ever see them?" the little boy asked.

"You will someday."

"On the meadow?"

"Perhaps." Pochontas said. "Hush now. We're almost there." Pocahontas walked almost out of the forest as David walked past her to see. What he saw is the meadow, the place where Pochontas is taking him.

"The meadow!" David cheered and ran.

Pocahontas shouted, "Wait! David, wait!" she stopped in front of David, making him stop. David looked at his mother wondering if he's in trouble. Pocahontas sighed and explained, "You must never rush out on the meadow. There might be danger. Out there, we're unprotected. The meadow is wide and opened and there are no trees or bushes to hide us. So we have to be very careful. Wait here, i'll go out first and if the meadow is safe, I'll call you." David watched his mother leaving to check the meadow to see if there's any danger.

The meadow is a wonderful place to walk around and play, but there's danger beyond it and there's no place for any animal to take cover. Pocahontas walked slowly out of the forest searching for any danger; her head perked up as David backed into the bush, watching his mother. Pocahontas kept walking slowly further out of the forest and looked around. She then closed her eyes and listened as the wind blew on her tail and her long hair. Suddenly, a group of birds flew over the meadow and singing, telling Pocahontas it's safe to run and play.

The wind stopped blowing and Pocahontas opened her eyes. She turned to her son, "Come on, David! It's alright." David walked slowly out of the bush and ran towards his mother. He smiled and he and Pocahontas ran around the meadow while the birds sing. Pocahontas watched David running around, smiling that he's having fun.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisy and Donald and their nephews got into the river and swam towards the water, all but Huey. Huey looked at the water and he put one foot in the water, but he quickly moved away and shivered, telling that it was too cold. Suddenly he saw David running at the river, splashing Huey! The little duck glared at the wolf gijinka, all wet.

* * *

Later on, David is having fun until... "Good morning, Prince David!" he saw Timmy(now 10 years old) and his family when the little cat gijinksas called.

"Good morning, young prince." greeted Maddie.

David smiled and came to the family, "Hello, what are you eating?"

"Clovers." Camille replied.

"It's awfully good." Danny added.

"It's delicious." said Timmy. "Why don't you try some." David smiled and picked up the clovers, and the meat(Don't ask, but wolves eat meat), but Timmy stopped him. "No, no, not that green stuff and the meat! Just eat the blossoms. That's the good stuff."

"Timmy!" Maddie scolded before Timmy began to eat the blossom.

"Yes, Mom." Timmy groaned.

"What did your father tell you?" Maddie asked.

"About what?"

"About eating the blossoms and leaving the greens and meat."

"Oh, that one." Timmy cleared his throat. "Eating greens is a special treat. It makes long ears and great big feet." he then whispered to David, "But it sure is awful stuff to eat. Meat is fine, but overrated. I made that last part up myself.

David is about to eat, until the clovers began moving. A frog named Naveen jumped out of the clovers and onto the rock. David followed, but Naveen hopped out of the rock and into the water. David followed him and looked at his reflection. Curious, he looked closely, until his nose got wet and he moved his head away. He looked at his reflection, but he also saw another reflection. It was a 6 year old girl with blue eyes, short black hair, a yellow ribbon on her head, a red skirt with yellow patches , a white/blue short sleeve shirt, grey socks, black shoes and she had a red wolf tail and ears. David looked and saw the female wolf gijinka giggling. He looked up and saw her face to face. The wolf-girl giggled as David backed away. She did it again and saw her, slipping into some things. The two then ran off towards Pocahontas and a wolf gijinka with long black hair in a ponytail, black wolf ears and a tail and a blue Asian kimidoro, Mija.

David ran besides Pocahontas, still looking at the wolf-gijinka that he's never seen before. "Who's that, Mom?"

"That's little Anne-Marie." said Pocahontas.

"Oh." David said.

Anne-Marie giggled and said to Mija, "He's kind of bashful, isn't he, mother?"

"He wouldn't be, if you just said "hello."" Mija suggested.

Anne-Marie went to David, "Hello, David."

David didn't answer for he hid behind Pocahontas.

"I said, "hello."" Anne-Marie said.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Pocahontas asked as David shook his head.

"Well...I...I don't think so." David said.

"You're not afraid of her, are you?" Pocahontas asked.

"Who? Me? No way." The young wolf-gijinka shook his head again.

"Well, then go ahead." Pocahontas lightly pushed her son to Anne-Marie who smiled at him. David turned to Pocahontas. "Go on, say hello." she said.

David sighed, "Okay, here it goes." and turned to Anne-Marie with his eyes closed. "Hello...Anne-Marie." he said quietly.

Anne-Marie laughed and ran after David, telling him it's playtime. David doesn't know what's up with her and backed away until he fell into the tall grass and Anne-Marie heard a splash.

David glared that he fell into the water, but he didn't know Anne-Marie was looking at him through the tall grass. She chuckled and quickly got out just before David spotted her. He looked around while Anne-Marie laughed. Without warning, she came in again and kissed David on the cheek. He kept searching for her while hearing her laugh. He still searched around and getting ready to pounce when he was kissed by Anne-Marie again. David glared and wiped his cheek against his hand, not happy. Anne-Marie smiled at him and chuckled, but she made a mistake and gasped when David saw her.

David almost pounced at her, "YOU!" He leapt out of the grass and they both began chasing.

They both chased each other around Mija and Pocahontas as Anne-Marie kept laughing, still finally playing with someone. They both ran far around the meadow while their mothers watched.

Anne-Marie ran to the rock and searched for David, until he jumped the rock and stood in front of her. They both laughed while blushing. There is a hint that these two will get together later on. Suddenly, they heard something from down below until they spotted something. A group of male animals running in the meadow as a cat gijinka named Kyo and a rat gijinka named Yuki practiced fighting. David watched and turned to Anne-Marie; he did the same thing to the male animals/creatures and scared off

Anne-Marie. He smiled and kept watching the male animals running around the meadow.

The animals jumped off the rock one by one and to the ground. David walked onto the second rocks and kept watching them run. They began to jump and run over at the meadow and David decided to do the same thing. He hopped to the path, but he saw that they're coming this way. David quickly ran as the animals ran to his path. David took cover in the log as they ran past him. He walked out with a smile on his face, but he quickly took cover when another male animal ran past. He checked again, but no one came. He began to follow them. The male animals and gijinkas have stopped and stood there that they're seeing someone coming out.

David caught up to the other sand began to wonder why they stopped. He followed their eyes and saw John Smith walking out of the forest. John Smith continued walking slowly and proudly out of the forest while the other animals kept looking at him. David backed a few steps away when John Smith is walking, but he stopped and looked at the young wolf-gijinka.

David smiled at John Smith, but he still stared at David. David stopped smiling as he watched John Smith walking out of the forest. John Smith walked away as Pocahontas came to David.

"He stopped and looked at me." said David.

"Yes, I know." Pocahontas agreed.

"Why was everyone still when he came on the meadow?" asked David.

"Everyone respects him. For of all the animals in the forest, not one has lived half so long." Pocahontas explained while they watched John Smith leaving the meadow and back into the forest. "He's very brave and very wise. That's why he's known as the Great Prince of the Forest."

John Smith kept walking uphill and stopped for a moment to keep an eye on the animals. He's always in charge of checking up on everything and making sure everyone is safe he kept walking uphill, looking around the forest because it is duty of being in charge.

Just then John Smith heard cawing and looked up to see birds flying away. The wolf-gijinka ran back to the meadow.

"Run! Huntsclan is here!" John Smith called.

"Huntsclan?" Everyone said and they started to run back into the forest to avoid being shot and killed.

"Anne-Marie!" Mija called until Anne-Marie ran back to her mother and they ran back to take cover.

"David!" Pocahontas called while all the animals kept running out of the meadow.

"Mother!" David called, searching for Pocahontas and avoiding all the animals.

"David! David!" Pocahontas called again, still searching for her son.

David kept looking for Pocahontas all over the meadow, "Mother!" he called. "Mother! Mother!" David kept looking for her, but John Smith found him and told him to run. Pocahontas saw them and ran with John Smith and David right into the forest when a shotgun was heard, but they had escaped into the forest.

The birds kept cawing all over the forest. Pocahontas got out slowly out of the bushes, checking to make sure everything was safe to come out. The cawing went quite as soon as the coast was clear.

"Come on out, David." Pocahontas said calmly. David is a little shaken and scared from what happened at the meadow. "Come on, it's safe now. We don't have to hide anymore."

David walked out of the bush, "What happened, mother? Why did we all run?"

Pocahontas looked beyond the forest, "Man was in the forest." and that's why every animal is running to the forest from Man. Pocahontas and David walked further into the forest now that they're safe thanks to John Smith.

"But, Mother aren't we suppose to defend ourselves?" David asked.

"Yes, but let me explain, David. We're gijinkas, when animals die, their bodies become the grass and the animals eat the grass. For us, our bodies become souls and rise up as our former selves become the animal that we are partly are. We are all connected in the great circle of life, David. You'll understand someday." Pocahontas smiled at her son as they walked off.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

The next chapter is where winter comes into play, but something bad is gonna happen. Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 5: Loss of Pocahontas

This is the chapter with the traumatizing scene in history. I'm gonna hate myself to do this, but it's for the story. If you don't like this chapter, skip and go to the next one.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Loss of Pocahontas**

The season of autumn has come when all of the leaves are being blown from out of the trees. A group of male and female gijinkas and animals walked thorugh the forest as some others are about to hibernate when winter comes. Pocahontas and David joined the group, but David stopped for a moment and watched some leaves falling into the calm river.

More of the leaves are still being blown beyond the forest. We see the two last leaves fall out of the trees meaning one thing: winter is coming.

* * *

A few months later, David woke up from his rest in their thicket on the day winter started. He yawned and took a look outside and saw something that's new to him. He looked closely outside and sees only a blanket of white blanket covering the grass and trees. "Mother look! What's all that white stuff?" he asked.

Pocahontas woke up and saw outside, "Why, it's snow."

"Snow?" David asked.

"Yes. Winter has come." Pocahontas said.

David walked out. He put his foot in the snow, leaving a mark. Smiling, he started to walk out of the thicket and walked on it, exploring the season of winter. He stopped when he saw his own footprints in the snow. David grinned and ran, making more footprints until he fell into a hole, covered in snow. He peeked from the hole and began to run out of the hole until he made it out; he continued exploring the new surroundings.

Then, he heard a noise, startling him. He doesn' tknow what it was and continued walking. All of a sudden, he jumped when a pile of snow landed near him. The snow must be falling from the trees. David looked closely at the pile until a small snow fell on his nose. He gasped when more snow began falling and ran, but the big pile of snow landed right on him. His head popped out of the snow and shok it off of his head.

"Hi, David!" Timmy called as David turned and saw his friend. "Watch what I can do." Timmy rna down the snowy hill an djumped high. Timmy had land and began sliding on the frozen water. David stopped and looked a little worried that Timmy is on the water, but why is he sliding.

"Come on, it's alright. Look." Timmy knocked on the frozen river. "The water's stiff."

"Cool! Let me try!" David did the same that Timmy just did except he landed flat on his stomach and spun around til he stopped. Timmy went to him, "Some fun, huh, David?"

"Yeah." David said a little uneasy as he struggled to sit up.

"Come on, get up, like this." Timmy slid some more. David began getting gup to join the fun, but he slipped onto his stomach again. David began getting up, but he slipped again. David tried it over and over, but no matter what he did, he always slipped.

Timmy laughed as he slid towards David; he decided to help David up to his feet. He took David's hand and lifted him up. He then went to his first leg and and then he did the second leg.

"Kind of wobbly, aren't you?" asked Timmy.

"Yeah." said David until he slipped lightly, scaring Timmy. He continued to work on David's feet, until David slipped yet again, but luckily David made it out without being crushed. Timmy cleared his throat and continued to do the help his friend. David managed to slide, but he fell, winding his legs.

"Gotta walk both ends at the same time." Timmy as he looked at his feet. "Guess you better unwind them."

Timmy began unwinding David's legs while David watched. Timmy finally helped David to his feet and began pushing him so that they can slide together, however, David lost his balance and continued sliding with Timmy. They both screamed and crashed right onto the snow.

Timmy popped out of the snow and saw David's half of his body stuck into the snow. Timmy shook off the snow on his head and out of his ears. While he did that, he stopped when he heard snoring coming a small thicket. He walked in to check to see who it is. The snoring is from none other than B.O who is sleeping. Timmy smiled when David came out of the snow.

Timmy began knocking on the rock to wake the skunk up. "Wake up! Wake up, B.O!"

B.O groaned as he woke up, "Is it spring yet?"

"Nope. Winter just started." answered David.

"What are you doing, hibernating?" Timmy asked as B.O nodded, still yawning.

"What do you want to do that for?" David asked.

"Well, all of us skunks sleep through the winter." B.O said before he used his tail as a blanket. "Goodnight." He then went back to sleep until spring.

* * *

Later that day, there is a snowstorm happening in the forest as the strong winds kept blowing the snow. A group of animals including Pocahontas and David are making their way to look for food for themselves and the young ones. The winds calmed down as Pocahontas, David and the other animals began eating their food near the trees.

The strong winds had already increased as Pocahontas and David carried on. Pocahontas looked back to make sure her son is with her and now getting lost. The winds had died down again as Pocahontas handed the food to David and got some for her.

The strong winds had come back yet again and they're still moving foreward to find more food in order to survive the winter season. That night, the food which is meat is far away from the mother and son that it is impossible for Pocahontas to catch. Pocahontas sighed sadly and stroked her son's head gently before moving on.

* * *

David looked outside when they had arrived back at the thicket. He sighed, "Winter sure is long. Isn't it?"

"It seems long, but it won't last forever." Pocahontas said as David curled up next to her.

"I'm awfully hungry, mother." David said before going to sleep.

"Yes. I know." Pocahontas said as she kissed her son on the head.

* * *

The next day, Pocahontas and David had already lef the thicket to do their best to find more food. They kept searching until Pocahontas spotted something sprouting from the ground and something big on it.

"David! David come here!" Pocahontas called as David came to her. "Look. New spring grass and freshly killed meat." David smiled and quickly began to eat the food, knowing that he's still hungry. Pocahontas smiled and began to join him knowning that they'll survive the winter.

They both continued eating the food, but Pocahontas stopped and looked up. She began searching the areas knowing that someone is coming. She looked around that somone is coming their way. Man has come back into the forest.

"David. Quick! The thicket!" Pocahontas yelled. David and Pocahontas ran as fast as they could back to the thicket as the Man began shooting their shotguns. "Faster! Faster, David!" Pocahontas yelled. "Don't look back! Keep running! Keep running!" David kept running as Pocahontas is catching up. David continued running when suddenly from out of nowhere...**BANG!** A shotgun was heard.

David kept on running into the forest and straight into the thicket where it's safe. David breathed heavily from runnig, "We made it! We made it, Mother. we..." David noticed something missing. Pocahontas didn't catch up. "Mother?" David walked out of the thicket when the snow began to fall from the sky gently.

"Mother!" David called as he began to look for Pocahontas. "Mother, where are you?" David ran and hopes that Pocahontas didn't get lost. He ran further into the forest to search for Pocahontas. He is now getting more worried and scared if Pocahontas is lost and happened to be separated when Man kept shooting at them. He ran and ran, not giving up to look for Pocahontas.

Later, with no luck finding Pocahontas, he called again, "Mother!" he cried a little with no luck of finding her. As he kept looking for her, he stopped and gasped that he stood face to face with John Smith who was also looking for him.

"Your mother can't be with you anymore." said John Smith sadly. David's eyes widen of what John Smith meant. Pocahontas didn't make it, meaning that she has been shot. David looked down in sadness from the loss of his mother. John Smith still looked at David as one tear fell down his son's cheek.

"Come...my son." John Smith said and walked. David followed John Smith, who is now revealed to be David's father. David cried a little as he looked back at the path, still sad that Pocahontas is gone. John Smith looked back as David moved on with him, still very sad that he has no mother to care for. They've moved on and David will still be raised by his father until he's grown up.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

(takes a bunch of tissues and blows noses over and over). I'm sorry about that.(calms down) I'm sorry that I had to do that, but it was part of the script. And Pocahontas isn't dead. See?(Pocahontas comes on stage and takes a bow before leaving the stage. ) Anyways, the next chapter is where David is all grown up along with his friends and they get a lesson about spring and being twitterpated. Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 6: Twitterpated

Here is the chapter where David and his friends are grown up and learn a lesson about spring.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Twitterpated**

10 years later after David has been raised by John Smith, his father after Pocahontas's untimely death to Man, the season of spring has arrived again when many winters have come and gone. All the flowers are blooming from the grass and trees, the animals that had been hibernating has woken up to enjoy the season of spring, but spring is also a season where the animals are falling in love with one another. All the female and male bird flew around to each tree that are ready in love and they're singing.

Birds: _**Let's sing a happy little spring song**_

_**This is the season to sing**_

_**So I'd like to suggest**_

_**That we all do our best**_

_**And warble a song about spring**_

_**Spring, spring, spring**_

_**Let's get together and sing**_

_**Let's sing a happy little spring song**_

_**Just like a bird on the wing**_

_**Things always seen right**_

_**When you're the chipper and bright**_

_**So let's get together and sing**_

_**Sing, sing, sing**_

_**Let's sing a song about spring**_

Well, everybody except Archemedes who was sleeping and he doesn't enjoy it.

Archemedes snored on until he woke up from the sound of the birds, "Oh, what now?" Archemedes looked up and saw the birds singing; he couldn't stand the singing birds every single spring. "Hey, stop that racket! Scat! Shoo! Shoo!"

None of the birds listened to him because they're still singing and in love. Archemedes had enough. "I'll fix them." He cleared his throat and hooted loudly as if to say,_** "QUIET!"**_ All of the birds stopped singing and flew from the tree branch.

"There...I guess that'll teach them." Archemedes walked back to the tree when all of a sudden, the birds began singing again. He covered his ears, "Oh, what's the use?" Archemedes had no choice, but to leave his home and sleep someplace quite so he took off with a glare.

Later on, Archemedes landed on another branch where everything is quieter. He still glared at the bird, "Same thing every spring." He began to mimic a bird. "Love's sweet song. Pain in the pinfeather as I say." Archemedes calmed down and began to drift off to sleep.

Suddenly, he woke up from the tree shaking when we see a 18 year old boy with the same hair, blue eyes and he wore an adult version of the outfit he wore as a child and he still had a wolf ears and tail. He scratched the tree, which is starting to wake Archemedes up. Archemedes lost his balance and fell on another branch, "Stop it!" he snapped as the wolf-gijinka man stopped. The tree and Archemedes kept shaking as he sees more men in his vision. "Get out of here! All of you!" That's when the shaking stopped and there's only one wolf-gijinka boy, "And you too!"

"Hello, Archemedes! Don't you remember me?" The wolf-gijinka asked.**(A/N: Imagine his voice being Scott Weigner aka Aladdin's)**

Archemedes smiled, "Why it's the young prince: David!" the wolf-gijinka known as David nodded. David had grown more mature and can take care of himself. "My, my how you changed. Turn around there and let me look at you. I see you traded your spots for claws and instincts." the owl laughed. "You know, just the other day I was talking to myself about you and we were wondering what it would become of you."

"Hello, David!" A 20 year old man cat-gijinka with the same buck teeth, eyes, cap, shirt, pants, shoes, and cat ears and tail called as David turned around. **(A/N: Imagine Timmy's voice being Zac Efron aka Ted Wiggins. I think so). **"Remember me?" he made a cat purr.

"Timmy!" David smiled.

"Righto!" Timmy laughed.

Walking out of the flowers is a adult skunk with the same hair and muzzle, "Hi guys."**(I imagine B.O ****in the voice like he sang in "Little Tinker: Bill Roberts)**

"B.O!" said David.

"Yeah." B.O said as he sniffed the flowers. Just then he and the others saw the birds flying past them in love and singing. "What's the matter with them?"

"Why are they acting that way?" Timmy asked

Archemedes laughed, "Don't you know? They're twitterpated."

"Twitterpated?" asked David, B.O and Timmy in confusion.

"Yes, everybody gets twitterpated in springtime." Archemedes said. He flew down to a stump and explained, "For example, you're walking along, minding your own business. You're looking to the left and gone to the right. And all of a sudden, they'll smack into a pretty face." he screeched making B.O jump into Timmy's arms. Timmy glared and got the skunk off of him as Archemedes continued, "You begin to get weak in the knees. Your head is in a whirl! An dthen you feel light as a feather and before you know it, you're walking on air." Archemedes had walked on air while the boys watched.

The owl continued, "And you know what? You're out for a loop! And you completely lose your head!" the boys gasped in shock as Archemedes ducked his own head to prove his point.

"Gosh, that's awful." Timmy said.

"Gee whiz. That's very bad." said B.O.

"Terrible." David cringed.

"And that's not all. It could happen to anybody, so you'd better be careful. It could happen to you, to you and..." he stopped when he looked at B.O. "Yes, it could even happen to you!" The skunk gasped in shock.

"Well, it's not gonna happen to me." Timmy said.

"Me neither." said David.

"Me neither." B.O agreed. The boys nodded and walked off through the forest to ignore everything and preventing of being twitterpatted. Or so they think.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

The next chapter is where B.O and Timmy fall in love with two girls, but David falls for his childhood friend Anne-Marie and fights for her with his rival Scourge. Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 7: I Bring You a Song

Here is the chapter where we have the three boys falling in love with their girlfriends.

* * *

**Chapter 7: I Bring You a Song**

Further in the forest, a female skunk with short white hair, a peach muzzle, purple eyeshadow and eyelashes was picking a flower. She's Lily.(Thanks for the name Ryan). Lily was minding her own business when she saw the boys coming and smiled. Looks like she's got a crush on B.O. Lily smiled big and hid into the flowers.

B.O who was following his friends to avoid getting twitterpated when he heard giggling in the flower bushes. He looked closely to jump back when the source giggled again. He looked closely to see that someone was in the flowers, cause he can see her eyes. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he must be seeing things. He closed his eyes and opened them when he saw Lily smiling at him. He backed away and turned to see Timmy and David moving on. He was about to catch up when he heard Lily giggle. He turned back and saw Lily coming out of the flowers, waving to him.

B.O blushed and waved to her. Lily came close to him, making him blush harder and turn away. She tapped his shoulder and he turned, making his lips touch hers. B.O became red and froze like a statue and fell to the ground like a coin. He opened his tail like a curtain and smiled, now that he found his girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, David and Timmy walked on until David spotted B.O, shocked, making Timmy bump into his leg. Timmy got up and the cat-gijinka gasped to see that B.O going off with Lily.

B.O turned to his friends and chuckled, "Sorry, guys!" the male skunk moved on with his girlfriend.

Timmy shook his head. "Twitterpated." he and David had to move on without B.O

* * *

Later on, a 22 year old Asian woman with blue eyes, long black hair, a purple headband, purple turtleneck, white mini skirt and boots and she had a dark purple cat ears and a tail is eating her food; she's Trixie Tang. Trixie looked and gasped when she saw Timmy walking by. She cleared her throat and Timmy stopped walking. Trixie giggled as Timmy quickly turned around and looked at her. Trixie began humming while fixing her hair as Timmy watched her. Trixie kept fixing her clothes and gasped when she saw Timmy. The male cat gijinka kept staring at her beauty as she waved; he waved back, still lovestruck.

Trixie continued humming as she walked towards him. His face twitched a little when Trixie walked closely and fluttering her eyes.

"Hello." Trixie greeted.

Timmy blushed and gulped that he can't resist her beauty. As Trixie got closed to him and kissed his nose, his nervousness has taken over and he began thumping like crazy. Trixie pulled away and gasped that his foot is thumping. She touched his nose as his foot stopped thumping. Very dazed, Timmy fell to the ground, next to Trixie.

David walked towards the water and turns to Timmy. He saw him and Trixie cuddling together as Trixie plays with his ear and Timmy is thumping his foot...again. Looks like Timmy's twitterpated.

David shook his head that his friends have got the girls. He began to drink some water for a bit and will move on to do what Archemedes had exxplained. When he did, he saw a familiar female wolf-gijinka,now 16 years old and wearing a white shirt, a blue overall skirt.

"Hello, David." she said as David looked up "Don't you remember me?"**(A/N: Imagine Anne-Marie's adult voice is Linda Larkin aka Jasmine's).** David stood there, amazed and shocked. "I'm Anne-Marie."

The male wolf-gijinka backed away from Anne-Marie until he slipped on the rock and into the water. Anne-Marie giggled as David backed away some more and now is stuck on the tree branches. He struggled to get out as Anne-Marie went to him and kissed his cheek.

David opened his eyes and fell out of the tree branches before getting up with a smile. He sighed, in love with Anne-Marie as the background change to pink clouds. David then saw Anne-Marie hop on bye with a smile on her face. David began running and jumping with Anne-Marie around the clouds. He watched Anne-Marie going into the cloud hole and was about to go in...

Then, another animal came out glaring at David. He was a 16 year old hedgehog with green fur, sunglasses, a peach muzzle, a black jacket with red streaks and yellow eyes; he's Scourge the Hedgehog.

"Anne-Marie is mine! You got that?" He said.

David backed away when Scourge stomped towards him some more.

"David!" Anne-Marie smiled and walked towards David. She saw Scourge and glared at him. She and David were about to walk towards each other, but Scourge pushed him away, still glaring.

"Scourge, you jerk! You're scaring him so you can decide my future? I am not a prize to be won!" Anne-Marie said.

"Come with me, Anne-Marie!" Scourge said as he started to push her away.

"David!" Anne-Marie cried as David glared at Scourge. "David!" That did the last straw. If there's one way to save Anne-Marie it was to fight to see who falls first. David cracked his knuckles and loosened his claws up and dashed towards the enemy.

"SCOURGE!" Scourge turned and saw David coming towards him and braced him to fight.

"Let Anne-Marie go! Your battle is with me!" David roared.

"Well, well, well, this is gonna be fun." Scourge said to the audience. he then smirked evilly at David and said, "All right, David. If it's a fight you want..."

David ran towards the evil hedgehog until Scourge threw him in the air.

"IT'S A FIGHT YOU'LL GET!" Scourge shouted.

David fell on the ground and saw Scourge coming right at him. They begin to wrestle, but Scourge threw him down again. David groaned until Scourge punched him in the jaw and fell over the log. Anne-Marie watched in shock that David is trying to fight.

David isn't giving up and ran straight to Scourge and the both continued to fight. They kept punching, scratching, biting and kicking each other when Scourge punched David's cheek. The wolf-gijinka groaned as Scourge continued beating him. They both continue to wrestle each other. Anne-Marie watched in shock as they continued fighting each other to win. The fight goes on when David punched Scourge in the jaw. Scourge groaned.

"Is that all you got?" Scourge asked. He and David continued fighting, punching, kicking and throwing each other. Suddenly, David gave the evil hedghog one strong punch in the jaw. Scourge tumbled and fell into the water seeing that the battle ended.

David stood on the ledge for his victory as Anne-Marie walked next to him and hugged him. The new couple walked away from the ledge so that they could spend some time together.

* * *

Later on, during the night, David and Anne-Marie walked to the field together. They both smiled at each other and looked at the grass going downhill being blown by the wind.

Male Singer:_** I bring you a song**_

_**And I sing as I go**_

_**For I want you to know**_

_**That I'm looking for romance**_

They smiled at each other and looked at the leaves and grass being blown very gently as the fireflies flew around making the field very beautiful.

Female Singer: _**I bring you a song**_

_**In the hope that you'll see**_

_**When you're looking at me**_

_**That I'm looking for love**_

David grinned and ran off with Anne-Marie, having so much fun together. The birds flew from the branches and the flowers are being blown from the wind to join with David and Anne-Marie.

Both:_** I'm seekign that glow**_

_**Only found when you're young and it's May**_

_**Only found on that wonderful day**_

_**When all longing is through**_

_**I'm seeking that glow**_

_**Only found when a thrill is complete**_

_**Only found when two hearts gently beat**_

_**To the strains of a waltz that's both tender and new**_

Male Singer:_** I bring you a song**_

_**For I'm seeking romance**_

Both:_** You're by my side**_

_**There's a moon up above**_

_**It shines with a light that's so mellow and bright**_

_**It's easy to see**_

_**That tonight we shall fall in love**_

* * *

After the wind had died down, David and Anne-Marie held close to each other and kissed passionately before Anne Marie hugged him and he hugged her.

Male Singer:_** I bring you a song**_

_**For I'm seeking romance**_

But going further is going to have to wait because there's gonna be danger because the hunters are coming back.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

That was so romantic. The next chapter aka the finale is where everybody escapes from Man once and for all. Read and Review.


	9. Chapter 8: Song that Never Ends

Here is the final chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Song that Never Ends**

The next morning after David and Anne-Marie had gotten married, David and Anne-Marie slept together peacefully in the thicket, but David woke up when he heard something and felt that something...or someone is coming. He got up and looked at Anne-Marie who is still sleeping. He began to walk up to the hill to check to see that something is coming. Ti could be something dangerous to him, Anne-Marie and everyone in the forest. He kept walking slowly in the forest. As he made it up to the hil, he saw smoke far away in the forest.

"It is Man." John Smith said to his son while they looked down as the flock of birds flew, "He is here agan. There are many this time. We must go deeper into the forest. Hurry, follow me!"

David began to follow John Smith, but he stopped, "Anne-Marie!" he ran downhill to so he can tell Anne-Marie as the birds flew through the forest, cawing to tell everyone that Man and his goons are coming.

* * *

Back at the thicket, Anne-Marie wokeup from the call of the birds. She notices that David is not here, "David? David, where are you?" the female wolf-gijinka got up and began to look for David, calling his name as she ran off. David ran back and saw that Anne-Marie was gone.

"Anne-Marie!" David called and began to look for Anne-Marie.

* * *

The birds continued cawing, alerting every animal that Man is coming. Norbert and Dagget saw them coming. They both looked at each other and climbed down from the tree to find someplace to hide.

Elinor kept moving her kids, Merida, Hamish, Hubert and Harris while their father Fergus watched and began to move in a hiding spot. More of the animals heard the cawing and began to take cover into the trees and some holes. Some of the animals began to hide into the tall grass including some chickens.

The chickens stood still in their hiding places and kept themselves quiet, all but Edwina who is starting to panic. "Listen, he's coming."

"Hush, be quiet." Babs shushed.

"He's coming closer." Edwina said.

"Be calm, don't get excited." said Bunty.

"We better run!" Edwina suggested, almost losing her mind.

"No, no don't run, whatever you do, don't run!" Rocky said as he is with Ginger.

"He's almost here! I can't stand it any longer!" Edwina couldn't take it anymore and flew out of the grass. The other chickens watche din shock until...**BANG!** Edwina got shot. Edwina fell on the ground, dead and all the other animals and gijinkas began running while Man began shooting. The chase begins as all the animals and gijinkas kept running as fast as they can, but some are being shot(for the gijinkas that were, they transformed into their animal forms).

"David!" Anne-Marie yelled and ran with the animals. The animals kept running as Blu, Jewel, and their kids had taken cover.

"Anne-Marie!" David called, but he ran to avoid getting shot like his mother did. Anne-Marie ran and barely dodged getting shot. Anne-Marie ran to the path, when suddenly, she ran the other way, because Man sent his dogs after her.

Anne-Marie continued running to the rocky path as the dogs kept chasing her. She ran and ran until they came a bit closer, but she jumped onto the ledge, but they kept chasing her. She saw more of them and jumped on the ledge; she is now trapped as they are going to get her.

"David!" Anne-Marie screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, David heard her screaming and ran faster and faster to save her. Without warning, he tackled the dogs and the fight begins. He threw one and punched another. One other dog was going to attack, but David kicked it in the jaw. The fight continues until one dog made it to Anne-Marie and is going ot get her, but David tackled it away from Anne-Marie.

"Quick, Anne-Marie! Jump!" yelled David as Anne-Marie jumped and ran. David kept on fighting on the Man's dogs. David kept beating them up and ran, but they began chasing him since Anne-Marie ran off. David ran up to the rocky hill and kicked the rocks, making a rockslide. The rocks began falling onto the dogs as they felll down, not to go any further.

David kept running and looked back to see that they're still chasing him. He jumped over the gap when all of a sudden...he got shot by Man. David tumbled to the other side, groaning in pain that he's been shot. He began to fail because he's shot.

* * *

Things started to get much worse because the flames from the campfire are spreading into the forest! All of he animals are now running from the grass and the trees are being burnt.

David still won't get up because he's weak when he got shot. He looked at his arm and saw that it was slowly starting to become a paw. "Get up, David!" the wolf-gijinka looked and saw his father standing there.

"Dad, I can't." David said before his hand started to become back to normal a little.

"Get up!" John Smith said. "You must get up." David struggled to get up. "Get up! Get up!" After struggling, David finally got up. He had finally gotten stronger.

Just then a pencil came and put a bandage on David's arm.

"Thanks, Raina." David said.

"No hay problema." Raina's voice said offscreen.

"Now, come with me." John Smith said. He and David began to run when the fire kept spreading. John Smith had to make sure that David is catching up and running with him. The wolf gijinkas began to run while the flames is still spreading. The flames had blocked their path and they ran into another path to avoid being burnt. More flames had burnt in their way, but they still kept running. They ran to the river path, but more flames got in their way again. Then, they saw the burning logs fallen right at them and they ran fast. John Smith and David had avoided the falling burning tree and kept on running until they reached the dead end at the waterfall. They are trapped when they saw another tree falling right at them. David and John Smith had no choice and jumped down the waterfall and into the water.

The fire kept burning all over the forest all through the day, possibly burning the Huntsclan/Man as well. All of the animals in the water made it to a small land. They made it out from the fires while some had shocked their children to see if they're alive when they made it out of the water.

Anne-Marie had already made it from danger and kept looking to see if her boyfriend made it out. She began to feel sad and worried that David didn't make it out alive. All of a sudden, she spotted something coming out of the water; it was David! David and John Smith made it out of the water as David found out that Anne-Marie had survived.

"David!" Anne-Marie said. David smiled and he and Anne-Marie hugged each other, reunited from all the danger they had. They both looked at the forest, still burning, thanks to Man.

Then all of a sudden the sky became dark and water poured all over the forest, putting out most of the fire. Once that was done, Timmy pointed at something, "Look!"

A blue sphere came down and landed in the water. David looked and walked towards it. He put his hand out and touched it and backed away to reveal a light orange sphere around them. David, Anne-Marie, John Smith, Timmy, Trixie, B.O, Lily, Archemedes, Blu, Jewel and everyone else looked around and saw all the animals that had died running around and some transforming to their human forms. David and John Smith looked and saw the spirit of a wolf come towards them before she transformed into a familiar woman.

"Mother?" David said in shock.

"Pocahontas." John Smith said.

Pocahontas smiled at them and everyone of the animals and gijinkas. She walked down and kissed John Smith and hugged him. "Thank you for protecting everyone."

She then went to David, kissed her son's head and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you, my son. You've grown up."

"Thank you, mom." David hugged his mother's spirit. She then ran up back with the other spirits while transforming into her wolf form before the spirits disappeared into the sky, astonishing everyone. Anne-Marie and David hugged one another as they watched the sky.

* * *

A few months later, after the fire was gone and everything was back to normal. On the tree, Arhemedes was sleeping as usual when the fire ended. Suddenly, Timmy and Trixie ran down the path with their kids, four cat gijinkas Tommy, Tammy, Tadase and Cecilia. They began pounding on the log to wake up Archemedes.

"Wake up!" Timmy said.

"Come, wake up!" Trixie added.

"Wake up, Archemedes!" Tommy, Tammy, Tadase, and Cecilia added.

Archemedes woke up and groaned, "Oh, what now?" he flew down and saw B.O and Lily running. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"It's happened." said B.O.

"Happened?" asked Archemedes.

"Yes. In the thicket." Lily said.

"Hurry up, Bradley." B.O said to his son, Bradley aka Numbah 6.

"Yes, Papa. I'm coming!" Bradley said to his father as he followed his parents. All of the animals and their newborn children ran towards the thicket because someone has arrived at David and Anne-Marie's thicket. All of the animals including Archemedes and David's friends arrived to see the new arrival.

They all gasped of great joy that Anne-Marie has given birth to a new daughter, a girl with blonde hair, green eyes, a white wolf ears and tail and a pink two piece loincloth; she's Helen.

"Look!" Sally when she and the other animals saw another wolf gijinka, a boy with brown hair, blue eyes and he wore a teal loincloth and he had brown wolf-ears and a tail; he's Ivan.

"Two of them." said Jack as they all laughed at the baby wolf gijinkas playing with each other.

Archemedes chuckled, "Well, I don't believe i've seen the more wolf gijinkas. Prince David ought to be mighty proud." Anne-Marie smiled and looked up to see her husband.

Chorus: _**Love is a song that never ends**_

_**One simple theme repeating**_

_**Like the voice of a heavenly choir**_

_**Love's sweet music flows on**_

At the ledge, David and John Smith looked down, seeing David's children. John Smith smiled at his son and proud that David is now brave and wise. David watched his father leaving seeing that he's now carrying on John Smith's legacy. David stood at the ledge proudly that he's now the new Great Prince of the Forest.

**The End**

* * *

And hello, it is done! I hope you enjoyed this parody of Bambi. Also, that part that I added was to soften the blow more and to make it more heartwarming. I worked hard on this for two days and I updated it in five days. Ryan, I hope you and the other authors enjoyed this. Read and Review.


End file.
